


Dog training 101

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Desk Sex, Gaster mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Paperwork, Papyrus is a dog, Past to Present, Pet Play, Sans Is A Dick, Swapfell, eye job, face fucking, past mentuons, that poor poor desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans remembers their childhood, and Papyrus gets a little bit thirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog training 101

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned! This is not as terrible as usual you guys! It's actually mostly willing by this point. Still enjoy this, it's a bag of kinks.

Sans had studied under Gaster since he was but a bitty bones. Science did not come naturally to him, but he tried his best. With some tutoring and several tips, he made it up to the point of being one of his father's best scientists. One day, he had asked a perfectly normal question for a six year old. "Dad, could I have a dog?" Of course he had the force of will to wish to subjugate another being.  
"No son, you can have something even better," Gaster had said. And he was right.  
Soon after that request, Sans was given a brother. Thankfully the bitty bones was already in his twiddling stage, so that Sans could train him with words and treats. There were a lot of other monsters out there, and he didn't always protect Pap, just make sure he didn't die.  
It was when he hit the heat of puberty, the ripe age of 16, that Sans learned how much better a brother could truly be. His first heat had been a dominant one. He was suffering alone when his faithful dog had walked in, wanting to know what was wrong. "Nothing," Sans had growled at first, but then he caught sight of that trembling and somewhat willing body. He couldn't help but to take advantage of that.   
"Offer your but to me," he had ordered. With an obedient "yes my Lord," the other turned around and dropped his pants. He knew the drill by this point. Sans never wanted him to have his butt covered when he turned it towards him. To Sans, it just seemed too holo. "Summon a butt for me," he ordered when-  
"My lord?" Papyrus asks quietly. Sans looks down and notices how hard he had gotten from just remembering. Still, he calmly sits at his desk, and raises a single brow. "I felt your magic spike, and wanted to know if you needed me for anything," he says simply.   
Sans meekly glances him up and down, and joyously notes how much orange is glowing from his bones. Sans smirks at the sight, happy that a little spike in his own magic can cause this much of a reaction in his pet. "So what the dog really wants, is a treat?" He asks with questions perverse grin.  
Papyrus gulps and nods. "From you my Lord, anything," he breaths, and that has Sans's grin widening even more. He quickly clears his face and returns to his paperwork. "M-my Lord?" Papyrus seems terrified at the lack of a decline or affirmation.   
"If you want it, you have to earn it," he responds, and Papyrus nods stiffly in return. His orders are clear enough now. Papyrus rushes to get between his master and the desk. He curls up, and the position is uncomfortable. Still, his closeness to Sans makes it totally worth it. He mouths the fabric of his brother's Jean shorts oh so happily.  
It makes him feel so useful, and he gently trails his tongue up to softly suck at Sans's hip bones. It takes a while, and Papyrus gains enjoyment from how bright he gets the glow before he gets kicked this time. That's always been his sign to get on with things. So he swiftly unbutton those shorts, and then watches as as his brother's pulsating member plops out of his pants. Papyrus drools a little at the sight, but soon has it wrapped up with his tongue. It tastes just as good to him as it normally does, and he keeps licking and sucking at it.  
Meanwhile, he can still hear his brother writing papers and signing them. He wants to make Sans sound like how he feels right now. So he starts bobbing vigorously, making sure to move his tongue and help out with stimulation. Sadly, a few moments of this still aren't enough to turn his brother into the writhing mess he so desires.   
Papyrus pulls back with a plop, and then sighs onto the pulsating dick before him. He takes one last deep breath, and then he slams his head down on the dick. It goes through his eye socket, and makes him incredibly glad that doing this no longer hurts. He messes with timing and pacing until he can hear his big brother falling apart. His moans send a shudder throughout Papyrus, and so he keeps up the movements, eager to hear more.  
Papyrus yelps when he gets pulled up by his collar, and then gets slammed onto the desk. Paper work goes flying everywhere, and he knows that he'll be forced to clean it up later, but right now all he wants is to have Sans in side him right now. So he lifts up his legs to expose his already summoned ass, and he curls his hands up like paws by his chest. He hopes the show of submission is enough to please Sans, and when he feels his pants being ripped off, he knows that it worked.  
Sans can't believe how lucky he was to get such an obedient little pet. Sure, it had taken a lot of training, but Papyrus was already inclined towards submission anyway. Sans strokes himself a few times and then he plows into that sweet little ass. It's nice and warm, just like always. That trembling and sniveling is such a turn on to him as he viciously fucks his brother into the desk. Sans enjoys tearing into that delectable summoned flesh, and chipping at the bones here and there. Not enough to even to do a full hp of damage, just enough to leave marks on those bones.   
After several minutes of this rough treatment, Sans shoves his dick deep inside Sans's ass, and releases the entirety of his load, filling the other Skeleton up to the brim with his cum. Sans rests there, with his dick plugging up Papyrus's entrance for a few moments. The taller has a blissed out expression even though he has yet to cum. Sans idly plays with his brother's dick, and that is enough to throw him over the edge. Well, Papyrus did once tell him that he couldn't cum without Sans's hands. This was just another expression of that in a long list of them.  
Sans checks his watch and notes that it is time to get started on dinner. He pulls out and walks over to the door. He always makes dinner because his standards are too high for his brother's cooking. "I expect you to have this cleaned up by dinner time," he says while rebuttoning his shorts. He leaves his brother lying there, and knows that it will get taken care of because his faithful dog is always looking for another chance to get a treat from his master.


End file.
